Amistad, Pasión y Dolor
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Los secretos y las verdades dentro de una Utopía "perfecta" han sido encontrados. Como un amor prohibido puede corromper un corazón atrapado en la duda. La consecuencia y el regreso de aquella que se creía olvidada. Spin Off de Bastardos sin Gloria. Participante del Reto de Constelación Estelar. Advertencia contiene Lemon Yuri. One Shot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

Este Fic es para el Reto de Constelación Estelar. También es un Spin Off de Bastardos sin Gloria y mi primer lemon. Espero lo disfruten!

 **ADVERTENCIA: _Contiene Lemon Yuri._**

 **AMISTAD, PASIÓN Y DOLOR**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el ataque de Némesis, entre ellas la mayoría de las Sailor´s y mucho personal del castillo, principalmente la guardia personal del Rey. Quien hasta hacia 16 años se mostraba como una preadolescente era casi toda una mujer, mas aun con sus varios siglos encima. La pequeña Dama, que ya no lo era tanto ya había terminado su entrenamiento Sailor y ya se preparaba para seguir su destino, ser la Heredera a la Corona. Aun siendo la consentida de la familia y de todas sus "tías" ella se mostraba con su típico carácter fuerte y siempre en contraposición a su madre la Neo Reina. Mas aun desde la llegada al Palacio de la pequeña Aika, hija de Sammy el hermano menor de la soberana y por ende su prima, Rini tomo las riendas de "hermana mayor" puesto que sabía que nunca tendría una compañera para ella. Aika era una pequeña peliazabache que al igual que su tía la Neo Reina compartía una cristalina y celeste mirada. Rini con cada día que paso sintió más afinidad con la ingenua y siempre sonriente pequeña, era como la hermana que no tuvo y que siempre quiso. Ella estaba alojada en el palacio casi desde su nacimiento, pues le habían dicho que sus padres no podían hacerse cargo de sus cuidados. Junto a ellas siempre estaba pendiente al regente de la destrucción, Hotaru, que al igual que la pequeña dama ya era toda una mujer. La Señora de Saturno también era la maestra de violín de su amiga la pelirosa, pues esta se intereso en secreto por este instrumento de tanto escuchar a la Michiru. Juntas habían avanzado mucho en esos años. De tanto en tanto la joven princesa recibía la visita del Sacerdote y Guardián de los Sueños, Helios. Se decía entre pasillos, casi como una confirmación que ellos estaban enamorados desde antes que la joven naciera. Una noche Helios se presento frente a la Neo Reina con la intención de pedir permiso para poder cortejar a la heredera del trono, cosa que Serenity tomo muy bien. Con la noticia los jóvenes empezaron a salir y se les veía bien juntos. Fue durante una charla entre las amigas que la pelinegra toco el tema.

\- Entonces… ¿Como besa Helios? – Comienza sin tapujos haciendo que Rini casi se ahogue con su bebida.

\- ¡Hotaru! ¿Cómo pe preguntas eso? - Cuestiona limpiándose la cara boca con una servilleta.

\- Es una simple pregunta. Nada más. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Bien… supongo. – Dice con su tez de color carmesí.

\- ¿Supongo? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Si… No tengo punto de comparación, tú sabes… Es más… ¿Tú has besado a alguien? - Consulta para cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

\- Si. – Contesta con firmeza.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Cuándo? ¡Contesta! – Ordena la princesa sorprendida.

\- Tu sabes… también tengo una vida. – Responde cruzándose de piernas pensando en lo sucedido.

\- Vamos no juegues conmigo, no tienes tiempo, siempre estás en Palacio. – La pelinegra se sonroja. – ¡No me digas que es en el Palacio! ¿Cómo lo mantuviste en secreto? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Amiga, no es algo que sea del otro mundo, solo estoy conociendo a alguien, nada más.

\- ¿Y es guapo? – Se interesa la Princesa.

\- Si, se podría decir que si… no lo sé. – Responde sonrojada.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Es un guardia? ¿Es de mantenimiento? ¡Dime que es el jardinero sexi del turno tarde! – Cuestiona emocionada.

\- Rini por favor, no sigas. – Responde algo molesta.

\- No, ahora dime, eres mi única amiga. ¡Cómo no fuiste capas de decírmelo!

\- No puedo, lo siento. – Finaliza tajante y se levanta de su silla.

\- Lo siento, es que…

\- Descuide princesa, no es nada.

Y con esas serias palabras sale hacia dentro del Palacio apenada, pues cada vez que Hotaru usaba la palabra Princesa, era claro que pretendía poner distancia. Rini se queda pensando aunque fiel a su naturaleza no pudo más que seguirla por todo el Palacio con la intención de averiguarlo. Con el correr de los días se dio cuenta de que la joven Hotaru era más precavida de lo que pensaba, no había nadie que le pudiera dar una leve sospecha de quien podría ser.

Pasaron unos meses y la Princesa continuo con su vida y principalmente con su relación con Helios. Una noche de Luna Llena Rini se despertó de una pesadilla, una en la que regresaba ese ser que una vez fue, Black Lady. Contrariada y algo asustada decidió caminar a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, lo que sea, tenía la boca seca. Fue cuando la encontró. Al atravesar un largo pasillo descalza y sin proponérselo en silencio la encontró, su amiga Hotaru abrasada y dándose subidos besos con… – _¿Un Guardia?_ – Pensó. Pero al acercarse más noto que no solo era uno de los Guardias de su padre, más bien era la única mujer de la guardia real de su padre. Rini se llevo la mano a la boca de la sorpresa. Jamás lo había imaginado, cuantas veces ellas habían mirado desde su cuarto al jardinero, incluso habían suspirado junta por él. Intento dejar de ve a su amiga con esta mujer, pero simplemente no podía. Ver como ella acariciaba a la guardia y esta suspiraba ante el roce de su amiga, como sus manos recorrían sin el más mínimo pudor el cuerpo de la otra, trato de recordar a Haruka y a Michiru y jamás habían despertado la curiosidad de la joven princesa. El ver a su amiga en esa situación calo en lo mas hondo de sus instintos, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, sus pechos se ponían duros y una sensación extraña en su entrepierna que aun estando con Helios nunca había sentido. Se escondió detrás de una columna cuando las mujeres decidieron ir al cuarto de la guerrera para terminar lo que fogosamente habían comenzado en ese pasillo. Sin hacer ruido se retiro y volvió a su cuarto con más preguntas que respuestas. Pasaron varios meses, en los que prefirió no preguntar ni decir nada al respecto, pues no le parecía propio indagar en algo que su amiga mantuvo en secreto, algo que de seguro ni Haruka ni Michiru sabrían conociendo ese lado solitario de afrontar las cosas. En los últimos días de noviembre, con casi todo Tokio cubierto de nieve Rini encontró a Hotaru sentada en una banca en la parte más lejana del palacio. Se sorprendió de verla desabrigada con las bajas temperaturas, pues a pesar de ser una poderosa guerrera, solía resfriarse con sorprendente facilidad. Rini llego a su lado y la cubrió con su saco, fue cuando ella se percato de su presencia. Al verla a los ojos Rini noto que estos estaban rojos y su rostro marcaba un claro sendero de lágrimas secas.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – Comienza la Princesa.

\- Nada Rini, no es nada que tengas que preocuparte. – Responde con una falsa sonrisa mientras limpiaba su rostro.

\- Te conozco, jamás te he visto llorar. – Dice sentándose a su lado mientras la abrazaba para confortarla.

\- Nada – Trata de mantener aun con su vos quebrándose. – Nada que puedas ayudarme.

\- Lo sé, la que puede darte una mano en problemas amorosos seria "Mina". – Hace comillas con los dedos al nombrar a la diosa del amor. – Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

La frágil guerrera se abraza a su amiga y comienza a llorar casi desconsoladamente. Un rato después y ya en la habitación de Rini, Hotaru le confiesa que ella y la guardia real se habían peleado por otra mujer.

\- Se que debí decirlo… pero no la entiendo, esperaba que ella me quisiera y que pudiéramos tener algo entre nosotras, pero decidió estar con otra, no sabes cómo me siento.

\- Ya tranquila, es claro que las Sailor´s y la Guardia Real de mi padre no son compatibles. – Dice con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambas comienzan a reír.

\- Tienes razón, parece una maldición del Palacio, primero Lita ahora yo… fui una tonta.

\- No, no lo fuiste, solo te gusto una persona, nada más.

\- No te molesta que yo sea… – Mueve sus manos como tratando de llenar la palabra.

\- ¡Como crees! ¡Acaso trate distinto a la tía Haruka o a la tía Michiru? No en lo mas mínimo. No soy quien para juzgar, a fin de cuentas me enamore de un Pegaso cuando niña. – Responde con naturalidad.

Ambas comienzan a reír de nuevo cuando Hotaru comienza a estornudar.

\- Vamos Hotaru, ya estas comenzando a enfermar.

La pelinegra asiste y ambas salen al cuarto de la primera. Con una orden de la princesa hace que le lleven té caliente y unas galletas al cuarto mientras que Hotaru tomaba un baño caliente. Cuando sale Rini estaba tomando la tetera, fue cuando la vio por primera vez como una mujer, no como la amiga que era, sino como la mujer que ya era. Nuevamente las sensaciones invadieron a la joven tiñendo nuevamente sus mejillas girando su rostro evitando ese contacto, cosa que Hotaru noto rápidamente en su amiga.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta acomodándose la toalla.

\- Nada, es solo… olvídalo quieres.

\- Vamos dime. – Dice sentándose en la cama delante de ella. – Somos amigas ¿No?

\- Si claro, es solo…

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- Desde que te vi con la guardia me puse a pensar… en… ya olvídalo quieres.

Finalizar sirviendo el té y ofreciéndole una taza. Hotaru decidió no ahondar en el tema y continuaron charlando como si nada.

Con el correr de los días Rini siguió consiguiendo información que venía recolectando desde hacía más de diez años, esa vez le habían conseguido un par de partidas de nacimiento y dos certificados de adopción a nombre de su viejo amigo, se pregunto si todo estaría conectado. También consiguió a través de Rinka, la Guardia Real y ex amante de su amiga, bajo amenaza de hablar con su padre sobre el comportamiento en el palacio, archivos de vídeo de al menos 18 años atrás. Tras días de mirar las cintas encontró cosas que le molestaron de sobremanera e hicieron hervir su sangre, al punto de odiar a algunas personas dentro del palacio y aferrarse a otras.

Rini estaba en los jardines del palacio contemplando la nieve mientras que la joven Aika trataba de hacer un muñeco con esta. En su cabeza trataba de armar el rompecabezas con las pocas piezas que tenia y cada vez que estaba más cerca. Un oscuro sentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, estaba tensa, molesta y la única persona con la que se trataba bien era con su prima. A días de las fiestas Hotaru estaba de viaje con Haruka y Michiru, recibió al visita de Helios, su prometido a estas alturas. Ellos entraron y se fueron a una habitación para tomar el té solos. Sentada a su lado una sensación comenzó a invadirla haciéndola tener la necesidad de estar más cerca del sacerdote.

\- ¿Que sucede princesa?

\- Te molesta. – Pregunta coqueta.

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – Cuestiona acercándose a sus labios. – Te molesta que me acerque.

\- ¿Que te sucede? – Dice mirándola a los ojos. – Tú no eres así.

\- Puedo serlo si quieres. – Dice tocando con su dedo el pecho del hombre el cual se estremeció ante el contacto. – Puedo ser esto y mucho más. – Afirma de manera sensual.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! Tú no eres así.

\- Y como tengo que serlo ¿Una niña linda y sumisa? Por favor Helios, ya soy una mujer. – Responde molesta poniéndose de pie.

Fue cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien en ella, algo la estaba haciendo cambiar. Se giro y trato de salir del lugar cuando vio su reflejo en la puerta de cristal.

\- No pienses que me fui pequeña… Somos una para siempre.

Asustada vio que el reflejo de ella misma tenía la media luna negra en la frente y sus ojos eran fríos y sensuales. Movió su cabeza para apartar la idea y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Esa noche prefirió quedarse encerrada. Tenía miedo de que esos sueños recurrentes pudieran hacerse realidad.

En vísperas de navidad se realizo una fiesta de disfraces, todos los presentes incluyendo a sus padres hacían elegido diferentes disfraces, La reina había elegido el de Sailor V, su padre había desempolvado su viejo traje de Tuxido Mask (muy original pensaron muchos), Aika se disfrazo de hombre, cosa que incomodo a más de un presente, mientras que por idea de Hotaru, cosa que le costó asumir a Rini, se disfrazarse de sus antiguos némesis, Black Lady y Mistress 9. La única Sailor que no estaba disfrazada era Lita, la cual estaba más atenta a la seguridad que a la fiesta en sí. Grande fue la reacción de todos al ver entra a las viejas enemigas de las Sailors, prácticamente eran ellas, con la única diferencia que el pelo de Hotaru no era tan largo, aun así pasaba sus hombros. Durante la fiesta todos rieron y brindaron, cuando llego la hora de los fuegos artificiales las amigas fueron hacia la torre más elevada. Minutos antes de que las campanas marquen las 00 horas Rini miro hacia arriba y vio unas hojas de muérdago.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunta Hotaru.

\- En que me gustaría estar con alguien especial… - Responde sonrojándose.

\- Ve con Helios. – Responde al ver el muérdago.

\- Pero no lo tengo cerca… – Ahora Rini mira a Hotaru a los ojos. – Te tengo a ti. – Completa acariciando su brazo.

\- No creo que… sea una gran idea… – Responde estremecida por el contacto de la piel de su amiga.

\- Desde cuando he pensado las cosas. – Contesta tomando su rostro. – Creo que las cosas son mejores cuando no se piensan.

\- Enserio Rini, no creo… que… – La respiración de Hotaru estaba entrecortada y su corazón palpitaba tanto que por un momento creyó que se saldría de su lugar.

Antes de que la pelinegra tenga otro argumento su amiga se acerco lentamente, casi como temiendo que la rechazara, pero no fue así, sus labios estuvieron cerca, primero se rosaron haciendo que ambas temblaran por el simple contacto. Hotaru sin poder evitarlo completo la distancia fundiendo sus labios con ella en un beso cada vez más apasionado, uno que jamás sintieron hasta ese momento. Los fuegos artificiales explotaron alrededor iluminando todo Tokio Cristal, pero ellas no prestaron atención, sus lenguas danzaban al compas de la pasión, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos ardientes y deseosas de más. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sorprendidas, extasiadas, impresionadas y con algo que Rini no pensaba que sentiría más allá de una amistad. La princesa tomo la mano de su amiga y la guio hacia su habitación sin perder el contacto una con la otra. Al entrar a la habitación se quedaron mirándose delante de la cama.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Consulta una muy nerviosa Hotaru.

\- Creo que no estuve más segura de otra cosa… Hotaru. – Responde acariciando su rostro con devoción.

Este contacto activo a ese solitario corazón que siempre estaba deseosa de ese amor. Las manos de la guerrea acariciaron el cuerpo de la princesa sintiendo como se estremecía cada vez más, la respiración entrecortada de la pelirosa hacia que la excitación de la pelinegra aumentara. Poco a poco ella recorrió su cuerpo con su lengua despacio y sin pudor, marcando a fuego en la piel de la inexperta mujer sensaciones que jamás pensó tener. Poco a poco la guerrea comenzó a quitar el disfraz, extasiándose con lo que veía, esos pechos que con los vestidos de palacio no decían mucho explotaron besando sus ya erguidos pezones liberando pequeños gemidos. La princesa de dejo caer en la cama mientras que la lengua de la guerrera marcaban nuevos rumbos. La mente de la joven ya no podía procesar lo que sentía ante el contacto de su amiga, de su amante. Poco a poco Hotaru dibujo con su lengua cada rincón de su pecho, bajando cada vez mas mientras su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven, casi sin poder evitarlo Rini tomo la mano de su amiga y llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca, lamiéndolo mientras gemía al compas de la lengua de su amiga. Al llegar a la parte más privada de su compañera empezó a besarla encima de la ropa interior haciendo que se arqueara al sentir el calor sobre su parte más intima. Lentamente retiro la ropa interior que sin habérselo propuesto era de encaje negro para completar ese disfraz de chica mala. La vista nublada de la princesa se conecto nuevamente con la de su protectora antes que comenzara a beber su néctar, ambas se miraban extasiadas y no tardo mucho en caer en el encanto de su esencia. Rini no pudo mantener su mirada pues su cabeza se echo hacia atrás con violencia mientras que sus manos trataban de tomar algo, trataban de sujetase a la cama, pues las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo la hacían sentir ingrávida, llena de vida. Totalmente húmeda por el juego de la lengua de su experta amiga, subió lentamente y se fundieron en otro beso que la dejo sin aire, aun así siguió besándola con desesperación. Ahora con su mano comenzó a recorren esa estrecha entrada para mostrarle el verdadero placer. La pelirosa se aferro a su amiga al sentir como su delicada mano comenzaba a profanar lentamente su hasta ahora inexplorada feminidad. No se dio cuenta cuando clavo sus uñas en la escotada espalda de su amiga, comenzó a besar el cuello pálido, a darle pequeños mordiscos, mientras los dedos terminaban de hacerla mujer, de hacerla la mujer de Saturno. Comenzó a temblar y a pesar de tener tantos años nadie le había explicado a que se debía, pronto llego su primer orgasmo cuando sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente, ella con una expresión de éxtasis mientras repetía entrecortadamente el nombre de su amante y Hotaru con una expresión que solamente puede entender una persona realmente enamorada. Se recostó sobre la cama aun con los espasmos propios de la cima del placer físico. Hotaru se acostó a su lado, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras la respiración de su amante se normalizaba. Pero antes que Rini quiera devolverle algo de ese momento mágico, su amiga se levanto y acomodo su disfraz rapidamente. Aun con la respiración entrecortada se incorporo en la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Princesa, se estarán preguntando por nosotras. De seguro también su prometido. – Dice cortante.

\- Hoy nada me interesa, ven a mi lado. – Invita la joven moviendo su mano sobre el lecho.

\- No fue correcto princesa. – Insiste en un tono claramente arrepentido. – No debí…

\- Hotaru. – Dice poniéndose de pie y abrazándola por la espalda cubierta solo por sus pantimedias. – Lo que me has hecho sentir… yo nunca pensé…

\- Ese fue el tema princesa. ¡Nunca lo pensamos! – Finaliza separándose con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas listas para salir.

Antes que la pelirosa pudiera decir algo salió corriendo de la habitación dejándola con más dudas de las que jamás pensó tener. Una vez arreglada salió en búsqueda de Hotaru, pero esta se había disculpado con la Neo Reina y se había retirado. A pesar de intentar contactarse nunca pudo. Continuo la fiesta y a pesar de haber llegado su prometido prefirió irse a su habitación a descansa. Cuando se acostó todavía estaba el perfume de la que se habría convertido en su amante, en su primera vez, en algo que sin proponérselo la había marcado a fuego. En la mañana una vez cambiada fue en su búsqueda, que al igual que la noche anterior no pudo hallarla. Así se mantuvo distante la guerrera por los siguientes días antes del año nuevo. Durante esos días Rini no podía sacarse de su cabeza las cosas que comenzaba a sentir por su amiga. De esta manera se mantuvo en su cuarto tratando de hacer otra cosa. Fue que aprovecho ese tiempo y repaso toda esa información que tenia del pasado, que la tenía en vilo desde hacía 15 años. Lentamente miro todos los videos de seguridad mientras analizaba los archivos clasificados que otra de sus informaste le había proporcionado. De apoco y como una broma del destino el 28 de diciembre todos los datos y los videos le dieron la clave de las cosas. Esa verdad que se creía sepultada en los registros de Tokio Cristal y que sospechaba en lo profundo de su ser. De pronto las fechas coincidieron, los registros, los videos de seguridad, los presentes a la fiesta. Como una tonta nunca se había dado cuenta a pesar que su corazón se lo decía. Aika, su media hermana, las Sailor´s, su amigo Steven, su padre… las cosas comenzaron a dar vuelta en su cabeza a una velocidad que la aturdió, su corazón latía con fuerza, el coraje la estaba invadiendo. Se paro y camino hacia el baño para mojarse la cara y tratar de calmase. Cuando levanto la vista al espejo estaba ella. El reflejo de Black Lady con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- No, estoy alucinando… – Se dijo para tranquilizarse.

\- No pequeña, soy tan real como tú. – Pero esta vez su rostro calmo las facciones y dejo de ser siniestro. – Tranquila. No vengo por venganza… mami se molestaría. – Acota sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Solo vengo a ayudarte, que más. Ya establecimos en el pasado que todos te quieren, pero… ¿Porque nos ocultaron eso?

\- ¡NO ME ENGAÑARAS DE NUEVO! – Grita contra el vidrio arrojándole un frasco de crema que rompió el espejo.

Aun si escucho una amarga sonrisa.

\- No me eches de menos… yo estaré esperándote, pues nuestro destino es ser una de nuevo…

Rini salió corriendo de su cuarto y del Palacio. Solo deseaba una cosa, ver a Hotaru. Camino por más de una hora hasta terminar en el cementerio del viejo Tokio. Contra una tumba apoyada, con algo de escarcha en su ropa y meditabunda levanto la vista. Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente y su pálido rostro mostro nuevamente vida al caminar a su lado. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y sin que lo esperara Rini la beso con desesperación.

\- Te necesito… - Comienza la princesa con sinceridad.

\- Y yo… – Responde la guerrera.

\- Eres lo único que sé que es real. Ayúdame. – Pide sinceramente con la vista cargada de lágrimas.

\- Princesa yo… – Responde dubitativa separándose lenta y dolorosamente.

\- Hotaru… te quiero. – Afirma con las mejillas encendidas.

La guerrera contuvo su respiración ante tal revelación, pero se mantuvo impávida y trato de no delatar sus sentimientos.

\- Princesa solo puedo brindarle mi amistad. Solo eso. – Dice tajante.

\- Pero yo…

\- Usted está comprometida. Lo que hice fue un error… producto del alcohol que tome. – Aseguraba.

\- Hotaru… ya no me importa este reino. Solo se con certeza una cosa. Lo que siento por ti.

\- Y lo que se yo es que usted será la próxima Reina y yo seguiré siendo su guardiana. No insista alteza. – Responde con firmeza.

\- No… tú no puedes decirme es. – Dice con algo de dolor. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que hicimos no significo nada para ti. – Cuestiono con los ojos llorosos.

\- Solo fue Sexo y creí que era un capricho de su alteza. – Finaliza girando su rostro mientras apretaba su mano.

\- No, tú no puedes decirme esto… Te amo Hotaru… Dime que no sietes lo mismo y no molestare mas a nadie.

\- No siento lo mismo por usted. – Dice mirando al piso

\- ¡Mírame! - Suplica con grandes lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

\- yo…

Antes de que pueda seguir con su farsa Rini se acerco y beso de improvisto a la pelinegra. Cuando sus labios se conectaron nuevamente se dejaron llevar nuevamente. Mientras la pelirosa abría su corazón Hotaru se separa y le da una cachetada aun desprevenida.

\- Ya le dije que lo nuestro jamás llegara a ningún lado. Vaya con su prometido y no vuelva a hablarme. Lo que paso fue un error y nada más. Ahora vaya y deje a esta guerrera como lo que soy un alma de solitaria.

Rini la mira con seriedad mientras tocaba su mejilla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales. Miro a su amiga y esta tenía una expresión vacía, como si fueran ojos sin vida. Sintió como su corazón se detuvo, pues creyó en las palabras de la guerrera que tenía enfrente. El viento comenzó a arreciar de la nada y rápidamente el nublado cielo se torno negro y unos rayos cruzaron el cielo amenazando la ciudad.

\- Veo que los pilares de este Imperio son las mentiras. Por un momento creí que lo nuestro seria real como la amistad que dijo tener conmigo… – Sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar y su expresión cambio al igual que el tono de su voz. – Ya no seré la heredera de esta mentira y me llevare la esperanza del resto, puesto que fui un error que jamás debió pasar.

Giro sobre sus pasos con decisión y camino hacia la salida del cementerio. Preocupada decide acercase hacia la que fuera su amiga. A espaldas de la princesa estiro su mano para tocar su hombro, con la intención de razonar las cosas, pero una fuerza maligna la arrojo lejos contra la tumba de su padre dejándola inconsciente. Rini miro sobre su hombro con clara molestia, pero verla inconsciente en la nieve le dolió. Se quito su saco y la cubrió. Beso por última vez esos labios que la marcaron de por vida y sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en su habitación. Miro en rededor aquel lugar que la empezaba a ahogar, camino hasta su armario y tomo aquel disfraz navideño. Se cambio, acomodo su cabello en el baño de su alcoba miro nuevamente sobre los pedazos de espejos que todavía colgaban. El espejo se armó nuevamente y el reflejo le mostró nuevamente a su antítesis. El reflejo apoyo su mano contra el vidrio invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Temerosa Rini hizo lo mismo y el espejo dejo de mostrar a ese ente que le había hablado horas antes dejando verse a sí misma. Lentamente la marca del Clan de la Luna Negra comenzó a manifestarse. Rini estaba dolida por lo que había pasado. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Hotaru, era lo único que podía asegurar. Tomo su broche de trasformación y al abrirlo toco su Cristal Rosado de Plata y este se opaco como si fuera un pedazo de plástico barato, entendió entonce que la Rini que todos conocían había quedado atrás. Pero también llegaron las cosas que había averiguado y se dio cuenta que ese ya no era su lugar, ni tampoco para su hermana, la joven Aika.

Salió del cuarto y camino a la recamara de Aika, al abrir vio a su madre que se había quedado dormida. – _Lo siento Serena torpe._ – Pensó Rini.

\- Aika querida. ¿Quieres viajar? – Comienza con dulzura.

\- ¿Prima que sucede? – Pregunta preocupada al verla vestida asi.

\- ¿Tu confías en mi? – Enfrenta mirándola a los ojos.

\- Eres como la hermana que no tengo. – Responde con una sincera sonrisa. – Por supuesto que sí.

\- Entonces has una maleta y te espero en el balcón de la Reina.

En el camino al balcón se topo con la Guardia Real que fuera la amante de Hotaru. Se frena a su lado y sin mirarla ni girar su rostro la guardia le dice.

\- Solo le voy a pedir que no juegue con Hotaru. – Dice con seriedad casi al borde mismo de la insubordinación.

\- Ella fue la que jugó conmigo Rinka, pero me mostro que ahora ya nada me ata a esta maldita ciudad. Así que es toda tuya ahora.

\- Lady Saturn nunca fue mía, solo su cuerpo, pues su corazón le pertenece a otra. – La mira con algo de molestia.

\- No fue lo que me dijo… Regrese a su puesto y no informe de mí hasta después de la cena. – Ordena con firmeza.

\- ¿Que pretende?

\- Regresar al único lugar que puedo llamar hogar.

Una hora más tarde con Aika de la mano dejo la Tierra haciéndose presente en el Castillo Fortaleza del planeta Némesis con la firme convicción de jamás mirar atrás.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi Fic para el desafió de Constelación Estelar, espero que hallan levantado el guante. Fue un interesante desafió para mi, pues es mi primer lemon y encima yuri! Espero que les allá gustado y a los que siguen Bastardos sin Gloria aquí esta la principal razón de su partida a Némesis.

Así que gracias por leer y Nos leemos!


End file.
